1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device that moves a cursor on a screen based on an operation input via a pointing device.
2. Description of Related Art
On an information processing device with a configuration that allows the user to handle Graphical User Interface (GUI) components on the screen via a pointing device such as a touchpad or a mouse, the user moves the cursor via the pointing device to select a GUI component, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2014-533414 describes a configuration in which the user moves a circular cursor area on the screen with an input device and a GUI component to be selected is determined based on the ratio of the overlapping area, between the cursor area and each GUI component area, to the area of the GUI component.